


EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO KNOW I LEARNED FROM MARY SUE

by Kadorienne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO KNOW I LEARNED FROM MARY SUE

There is no such thing as too fancy a name.

Always overdress. You never know when Prince Charming might come in and see you cleaning out the hearth.

Always be oblivious to people's infatuation with you. It's charming.

No matter how deeply two men are in love with each other, there is always room in their hearts -- and beds -- for you.

No color is too outrageous for your hair or eyes.

When disaster strikes, sacrifice yourself; that is guaranteed to save the day/world/universe.

Take up genealogy. Your family tree is full of interesting secrets and prominent people.

Always pick up new skills in a matter of seconds.

No matter how otherwise intelligent or capable people are, they are totally unable to manage their own love lives without your wise counsel.

No one is so evil as not to respond to a little compassion and some winsome words.

Be generous with your extensive knowledge and wisdom. Everyone will appreciate it.


End file.
